


Birthday Spankings

by MeteoraAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Biting, Castiel is Not Innocent, Dean is a Little Shit, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sam is a Little Shit, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: One shot reader insertCas moved over to the bed and climbed up on his knees. Moving behind you he stopped and put both hands on your ass, gently rubbing the still red cheeks and making you gasp at the sting and tingle it caused. “Next year I won’t let them do this to you” He said with a small smirk. “I’ll do it all myself instead.”  You saw the lust in those deep blue eyes as he spoke, and you let out a little laugh. “I would definitely like that a lot better.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself as a birthday present last year. It has been edited since I first posted it on tumblr back then and I hope you enjoy it.  
> I also want to note the gifts mention are actually what I got when I wrote this. The only exception being I did not get a gun and ammo lol

It had been a great day so far, the boys surprised you in the morning with gifts and breakfast. Sam bought you a book, a collection of essays by David Foster Wallace, which you loved. Dean got you a new .45 you had been eyeing in a cataloged along with enough ammo to fill one of those old metal army surplus cases. And Cas had gotten you a bouquet of your favorite flowers, which he handed you in a lovely vase while he gave a sheepish, crooked smile. 

At lunch you all piled into the Impala and went to your favorite buffet in Lebanon and ate way too much, something that Cas found ridiculous but joined in on anyway even though you could tell he wasn’t really enjoying the food. 

You teased him about him eating it even though he didn’t like 'tasting the molecules' and told him he really didn’t have to force himself. He just smiled and told you it was fine, and that he wanted to participate in everything involved in celebrating your birthday. 

Cas wasn’t kidding either, when you were leaving the restaurant Dean made like he was going to hug you, but quickly grabbed you so your arms were trapped at your sides and you couldn’t wiggle free. 

You began to flail and wriggle to try and escape as you knew what was coming next. 

“Birthday spankings!” Dean exclaimed with a laugh as he leaned back over the trunk of the Impala, taking you with him so your butt was up in the air. 

“Damn it, Dean! This isn’t funny! Put me down!!!!” You screeched as you continued to flail against the eldest Winchester. 

“Nope! Not gonna happen, sweetheart! Get her guys!” He yelled over you and before you knew it Sam had already slapped your ass, hard. 

You let out a yelp and he did it again. After a several good slaps he turned to Cas and made a gesture inviting him to take over. 

“I don’t understand the point of slapping her rear. It’s her birthday, wouldn't this be considered a cruel gesture?” he said as he took a step towards you. 

“It is! Don’t do it Cas! Make him put me down!” You begged as you continued to try and pull your arms free and push away from Dean, who had you in a vice like grip and was laughing so hard he was turning red. 

Your left ass cheek was stinging like mad from Sam’s massive hand, and your eyes were beginning to tear up from the pain. 

“It’s tradition, you give the birthday person a spank for each year old they are, and one to grow on.” Sam explained, watching you flail against his older brother. 

“She doesn’t seem to like it.” Cas commented. 

“I don’t’! You whined, you were starting to get tired. 

After a moment of contemplation Cas gave in and before you knew it he was slapping your other ass cheek; thankfully nowhere near as hard as Sam had been but it still made you yelp and fight against Dean’s grip with renewed vigor. 

When he was finished Dean put you down and just grinned at you. “You’re fucking lucky I’m not big enough to pull this kind of shit with you on your birthday’s.. I’d beat your ass’s raw!” you scolded and crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Sweetheart, I’d pay to see you try.” Dean said with a smirk as he turned to climb into the Impala. Sam climbed into the front and you and Cas climbed into the back.  
You jumped at the pain in your ass as you tried to sit down. Cas caught the movement and his expression went from one of slight amusement to concern. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his deep blue eyes showing how bad he suddenly felt for going along with the birthday hazing. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t you, Sam always forgets just how damn strong he is.” You said the last part loudly with a hint of anger directed at the younger Winchester, who looked back over his shoulder and gave you a shy smile. 

“Sorry, y/n.” was all he said. 

You shifted uncomfortable in the seat as the four of you drove back to the bunker. Every time Dean hit even a slight bump you would wince as the sting grew stronger and you felt a slight jolt of pain. You ended up sort of leaning on one side for the majority of the drive. 

This meant you were leaned towards Cas, but you were looking out your window so you didn’t notice him watching your face the entire ride back to the bunker. Every time you winced he wanted to say or do something to help. He still wasn’t at full power though, so healing you wasn’t an option and he had a feeling the Winchesters would scold him for it. 

You were in a bad mood when you entered the bunker, and Sam and Dean's teasing wasn't helping. 

“Come on, you had to know it was coming, don’t be like that.” Dean said as he walked ahead of you into the library. 

“And you know I hate it every year, why do you think I generally avoid visiting you guys when it’s around my birthday?” You grumbled as you walked over to the table your gifts had been left on. “I’m gonna go read some of my book.” You grumbled as you took most of your gifts from the table and promptly headed for the room you were staying in. 

“Right, well I am going to get the supplies for dinner. You two have fun dealing with the birthday girl.” And with that Dean turned and walked right back out of the bunker. 

Sam just laughed and sat down at one of the tables. He looked over to Cas, who was watching the doorway you had disappeared through, concern still written on his face. 

“She’ll be fine Cas, we do this every time she’s around for her birthday. She always goes off in a huff for a few hours and she always gets over it in time for dinner. Especially if she see's cake when she gets back.” 

Cas nodded, only half listening. When he looked over to say something to Sam he noticed you had left the vase of flowers he bought you on the table in your haste to get away from the brothers. 

He walked over and picked them up, taking a moment to examine the formation of the petals as he did so. “She forgot these, I’ll just bring them to her and leave her to her reading.” He said as he turned to head for your room. 

“Careful, she’s liable to snap at you, even with your good intentions.” Sam called after Cas as he disappeared around the corner. 

You hadn’t closed your door all of the way, knowing the boys knew full way to stay away from you for the next few hours you figured it was safe to leave it as is. 

You kicked off your jeans and turned to examine just how red your ass was in the mirror. Sure enough the left cheek was bright red and a little inflamed; the left wasn’t nearly as bad but it was still visibly red and stung a bit, though thankfully not as much as the left. 

You sighed and went to grab a pair of soft pajama bottoms to wear for comfort. Right as you were bending over to put them on you heard the door creak. 

“Y/n, you forgot your flowers and, Oh!” Cas’ eyes fell on you mid-sentence and he instantly looked off to the side, then up at the ceiling, knowing most humans aren’t comfortable being caught in their underwear and feeling a bit silly for forgetting to knock. "I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were changing.” 

You had jumped when he first started to speak and you scrambled to pull your bottoms on as he looked away and spoke again. You winced as the material moved over your sore backside and you let out a slight whimper. “Its fine Cas, just remember to knock next time. It’s safe to look now. What were you saying” You were still annoyed, but more at Sam and Dean than at him. 

Cas turned back and gave you that cute crooked smile as he held out the vase of flowers he had given you this morning. “You forget these in the library. I thought you would like them for your room.” He continued to smile as you took the flowers and took a moment to close your eyes and hold them to your nose, taking a deep whiff of the lovely scent. 

“Thanks Cas, I appreciate it.” You opened your eyes and gave him a smile as you set the flowers on your night stand. As he turned to go you put a hand on his arm and stopped him. “Wait a minute, where are you going?" 

Cas paused, only turning his head to look at you, one brow raised questioningly. “Sam said you would want to be alone for the next few hours, I thought I would go sit in the library until dinner is ready.” His face went back to that normal blank slate you were used to seeing as he spoke. 

You just smiled and tugged his arm so he turned to face you, he looked a little confused as you moved so you were standing mere inches away from him. “I thought you said you wanted to participate in celebrating my birthday? Well I can think of something I’d like you to participate in if you’re interested.” You wrapped your arms around his waist as you spoke and that little crooked smile overtook his lips again. 

“And what would that be?” Cas had an idea, but he wanted to hear you say it. 

You stood on your tip toes, pressing yourself against him as you leaned up so your lips were next to his ear. “Well as the birthday girl I am entitled to a little something called  
'Birthday Sex'.” As the last words left your lips you nipped at his earlobe and sucked on it lightly, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Is that so?” Cas asked as his arms wrapped around your waist just as yours were around his. 

“Mmhm.” You hummed into his ear before kissing his neck right below it lightly. “What do you think, sound like something you’d care to participate in?” You asked as you pulled back just enough to look into those ocean blue eyes of his. 

They looked a bit darker as he smiled down at you. “Yes, very much so.” Cas said as he narrowed his eyes, giving you a look that made you start to tingle all over. 

He leaned in and kissed you, running one hand up your spine to cradle the back of your head as he give you the slightest push to tip it back. You did so and that’s when his tongue came out, running over your lower lip gently to coax your mouth to open. 

You gladly opened up to him and his tongue plunged in to begin a dizzying dance with yours. You felt as if you were floating the moment the kiss deepened. You slide your hands around from his back and up his chest, seeking to remove his tie. 

Cas got the signal that you didn’t want to waste time and he pulled away from you just enough to shrug off his trench coat and suit jacket in one smooth movement, tossing them behind him as they fell. You got the tie loose and tossed it away as well and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Just for fun you give his tongue a light bite earning you a low moan from the angel as you worked. 

He pulled away from you then, breaking the kiss and causing you to whimper. Before you could protest he had hooked his hands under the edge of your t-shirt and was pulling it up over your head, tossing it before pulling his own shirt off and crushing you to him, hands roaming your body as his lips found yours again and he kissed you more passionately than before. 

One hand made its way down to your left ass cheek and you let out a small yelp of pain against his lips. Cas pulled away, brow furrowed in concern as he looked at you. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay, it just stings a bit.. Maybe you could rub it for me?” You asked before kissing him again. He smiled against your lips and this time you were the one to deepen the kiss, gasping into his mouth as both of his hands lightly slid down now, rubbing over the red marks that had been made less than an hour ago by he and Sam through the thin fabric of your cloths. 

The contact made the marks sting, but the sting quickly lessened as his hands gently massaged the tender skin. The whole sensation was making your body tingle now, shivers running up and down your spine. 

You brought your hands around to Cas’ belt and pulled it open before unbuttoning his pants to slip your hand inside. You palmed him through the fabric of his boxers and he groaned and bucked his hips slightly at the friction you created. 

Right as you were about to slip your hand inside his boxers to stroke him properly he pulled you away, spun you around and wrapped his arms around your waist, one sliding up to cup one of your breasts through the material of your bra, while the other side down into your bottoms, his fingers gliding over your panties where they were starting to grow damp with your arousal. 

He began to kiss your shoulder, working his way to the crook of your neck where you let your head tilt to the side to give him better access. When he reached the crook he bit down lightly, causing you to gasp as it sent little jolts of electricity through your body. 

Cas liked the sound and bit again, this time harder, causing you to moan and lean back into him. After his teeth left your neck he kissed the little mark he had made before kissing his way up to your ear where he sucked the lobe, giving it a nip before he let it go. 

“Is this alright?” He whispered into your ear, the gravel in his voice making you to shiver along with the feel his fingers stroking just over your lips and clit through your panties and his other hand slipping into the cup of your bra to tease your nipple lightly with his fingertips. 

You let out a gasp and nodded. “Yes, please, do more..” was all you managed to say before his hand was sliding into your panties to stroke your clit directly. You moaned and felt your legs start to tremble just a little as every circle of his finger sent fire roaring through your body. 

Cas continued to kiss and nibble on your neck as his fingers teased you, right when you felt like you were about to lose control he took his hands away. 

You looked over your shoulder at him and his was giving that crooked smile again as he pulled away from you just enough to unhook your bra and push your pajamas and panties to the floor. As you stepped out of them he removed his own remaining clothes in one quick motion. 

You turned then and crawled on all fours onto your bed. Looking back over your shoulder at him you bit your lower lip, waiting for him to join you.

Cas moved over to the bed and climbed up on his knees. Moving behind you he stopped and put both hands on your ass, gently rubbing the still red cheeks and making you gasp at the sting and tingle it caused. 

“Next year I won’t let them do this to you” He said with a small smirk. “I’ll do it all myself instead.” 

You saw the lust in those deep blue eyes as he spoke, and you let out a little laugh. “I would definitely like that a lot better.” You pushed your hips back a little then, and he got the message that you didn’t want to talk anymore. 

Cas let one hand drop between you both, fingers teasing your folds as he found your clit again and stroked it in small circles while he leaned forward over your back to kiss his way up your spine from the small to your neck. 

It sent little shivers of pleasure through you along with the electricity his fingers were creating and you were moaning again in seconds. Right as he reached your neck he brought his free hand up to tangle in your hair and pull it just sharply enough to make you arch your back and cry out. 

Right then Cas slid two fingers inside of you and began to pump them, curling them towards your g-spot all while his thumb continued to rub your clit. That wonderful tension you had felt before quickly built back up and after a few minutes you were coming, moaning his name as you spasmed around his fingers. 

When your body calmed down you looked back over your shoulder, panting and out of breath, just in time to see Cas lick his fingers clean. You bit your lip, stifling a moan at just how damn hot he looked right then, blue eyes dark and full of hunger as he tasted you on himself; that damned crooked smirk on his lips again as he pulled his fingers away. 

That smirk would be the end of you if he kept it up. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked before leaning over and kissing you deeply so you that could taste yourself on his lips and tongue. 

You smiled as he pulled away just enough to let you speak; you bit his lower lip before answering. “Very much.” 

He straightened out then, biting his lower lip to keep from groaning too loudly as he stroked himself a few times. 

You watched him with a grin and as he positioned himself at your entrance you rocked your hips back, pushing his head in before he realized what you were doing. 

Cas let out a groan and grabbed your hips with both hands before thrusting in fully, both of you moaning as he bottomed out. 

After a moment you rocked your hips again, causing Cas to groan once more before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, hard. His hips hit the marks on your ass as he did so, and you jumped just a little from the mix of pain and pleasure. You moaned and rocked your hips again so he knew it was okay; so he did it again. 

The pace was hard and fast and it was all you could do not to scream for him, last thing you wanted was Sam to hear you from the other side of the bunker and coming running in right in the middle, guns a blazing. 

You moved to meet every one of Cas’ thrusts as you both worked towards that sweet finish line. When you started to get close he bent over your back, biting at your shoulder and tangling a hand in your hair again as the other side over your hip and down between your legs to stroke your clit in time with his thrusts. The change in his posture changed the angle he was thrusting at just enough that his hips were grinding against you with every thrust and you wanted to scream with the wonderful friction it created. 

Instead you bit your lip and let out a long moan before trying to speak. “Cas.. I’m so.. Close..” You managed to get the words out between gasps and moans. 

Cas pulled your hair then, causing your scalp to tingle and electricity to surge down your spine to your core, feeding the pressure that built there. Right when you thought you couldn’t take any more Cas buried his face in your neck and bit the crook right where he had before, just hard enough to send you over the edge. 

You let out a cry as your walls began to spasm, intensifying the feeling of Cas moving inside of you tenfold. Your whole body felt like it was being consumed by waves of fire that rolled over you with every convulsion. 

Cas fought to hold on through your orgasm but he couldn’t, he came moments after you with a low grunt; thrusting a few more times before he slumped against your back. 

Neither of you moved a muscle as you tried to regain control of your breathing. You could feel Cas’ heart hammering just as hard as yours as he laid against your back, his arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled you so you both fell on your sides. 

You laughed a little as he pulled you closer and kissed the back of your shoulder lightly before nuzzling his face into your neck, his stubble giving you goose bumps as it brushed your skin. 

“Happy Birthday, y/n.” he whispered into your ear as you snuggled back into his embrace. 

“Thank you, Cas.” You said with a smile as your eyes drifted up to look at the flowers on your nightstand. 

The two of you dozed off like that, when you awoke it was to the sound of Dean’s voice yelling down the hall that dinner was ready. 

You groaned and looked over your shoulder at Cas. His eyes were back to their normal deep ocean blue that you adored, and you gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. 

“Come on, knowing Dean he made me a cake to make up for letting Sammy smack my ass raw.” You winced as you sat up, the sting returning to your left ass cheek, a small bruise had started to form where Sam’s palm had struck repeatedly. 

“Hey Cas, do me a favor.” You said as you stood to retrieve your cloths. 

“Anything, what is it?” he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch you. 

“For their birthdays will you use some of that angel strength to help me get a little revenge?” You asked. Giving Cas a wink over your shoulder. 

“Of course.” he replied simply, small crooked smirk showing up again as he spoke. 

With that the two of you dressed quickly, fixed your hair so it wasn’t obvious what the two of you had been up to and you headed out to the library to eat dinner at one of the massive tables. 

Sure enough Dean had made you a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, he even got one of those little tubes of colored frosting to write 'Happy Birthday y/n' on it in your favorite color. 

Cas joined you in eating dinner and cake, still making faces as he did and making you laugh. He certainly made this a memorable birthday, and because of that you could even forgive the Winchesters for the spanking. This time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
